schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liga der Ungerechten (The Brave and the Bold)
Die Liga der Ungerechten ist eine Schurken-Gruppe in der Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Sie tauchen zum ersten Mal in der zwölften Folge, Die Liga der Ungerechten, auf. Biographie Vergangenheit Die Liga der Ungerechten ist ein Verbrechersyndikat von Superschurken, welches über eine Parallelwelt herrscht. Die Mitglieder der Gruppe sind alternative Versionen von Helden, die auf Batmans Erde auf der guten Seite stehen. Namentlich bekannt sind Owlman, Silver Cyclone, Scarlet Scarab, Blue Bowman und Dyna-Mite. Die Gruppe konnte das Hauptquartier ihres Feindes, Red Hood, im Ace Chemicals-Werk ausmachen und griffen ihn dort an. Sie konnten Red Hood überwältigen und Owlman warf ihn in einen Chemiebottich. Dies entstellte Red Hood zwar, er überlebte jedoch und stellte sich weiterhin der Liga entgegen. Er konnte ein letztes Aufgebot von Helden zusammentrommeln und sich mit ihnen einem Kampf mit der Liga stellen, sie wurden aber alle geschlagen und gefangengenommen; nur Red Hood konnte entkommen. Die Liga hielt ihre Feinde fortan in ihrem Hauptquartier in Zellen gefangen und unterdrückte die Erde. Erschaffung einer Weltenvernichtungsbombe Red Hood wird einige Zeit später in einem leerstehenden Lagerhaus von der Liga konfrontiert, die ihm seinen Phasenschieber-Oszillator abnehmen wollen, mit dem er auf andere Erden reisen könnte um Verbündete zu finden. Da sich Red Hood weigert, den Oszillator abzugeben, wird er von der Liga angegriffen und bei dem Versuch, die Flucht zu ergreifen, wird er von einem Angriff von Scarab zu Boden geworfen und lässt den Oszillator fallen. Dieser wird von Cyclone aufgehoben und als Red Hood durch eine versteckte Falltür entkommt, rät Cyclone ihnen, den Feind laufen zu lassen da sie ihr Hauptziel erreicht haben. Cyclone verrät, dass sie mit dem Oszillator Parallel-Welten erreichen und erobern können. Die Erde, in die sie eindringen, ist die Erde von Batman. Da sie dem Hilfesignal folgen, welches Red Hood gesendet hat, erreicht Owlman die Bathöhle, wo er Batman konfrontiert und angreift. Der Kampf ist ausgeglichen, da die beiden über die gleichen Fähigkeiten verfügen. Als Batman mit seinem Greifhaken auf die höheren Ebenen der Höhle flieht, setzt Owlman nach und sie setzen ihren Kampf dort fort. Batman versucht schließlich zu entkommen, indem er den Strom kappt, aber da Owlman im Dunkeln sehen kann, kann er Batman weiter verfolgen. Dies nutzt Batman aber aus um einen Lichtblitz zu erzeugen, mit dem er Owlman blenden kann und schlägt Owlman nieder, den er in einer Zelle in der Bathöhle einsperrt. Da Owlman nicht redet, stiehlt Batman sein Kostüm und kehrt mit dem Oszillator auf Owlmans Parallelwelt zurück, wo er sich als Owlman ausgibt. Er wird von den restlichen Mitgliedern der Liga empfangen, die die Täuschung nicht mitbekommen. Als Scarab fragt, wann sie mit der Invasion beginnen werden, verrät Batman ihnen, dass diese Welt nicht angegriffen werden sollte, da dort alle über Superkräfte verfügen. Cyclone schlägt vor, stattdessen zu Plan B überzugehen und mit einer Bombe den feindlichen Planeten auszulöschen. Er fügt an, dass das Schicksal dieser Erde den anderen als Warnung dienen soll, sich der Liga der Ungerechten nicht in den Weg zu stellen, da man sonst vernichtet wird. Um Cyclones Bombe zu stehlen, muss die Liga aber ein Forschungslabor angreifen um dort einen Bestandteil für die Bombe zu stehlen. Als sie das Labor erreichen, will Blue Bowman den Stoff holen aber Batman will die Chance nutzen um den Stoff zu zerstören. Dies wird verhindert, da Red Hood erscheint und die Liga angreift. Alle außer Batman greifen ihren Rivalen an, woraufhin Batman sich Red Hood schließlich doch stellen muss um nicht aufzufallen. Batman wirft Red Hood zu Boden und verrät diesem die Wahrheit über seine Identität. Er verbündet sich mit Hood, schlägt ihn aber nieder um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Scarab hat währenddessen den Stoff an sich genommen und die Liga kehrt in ihr Hauptquartier zurück, wo Bowman auffällt, dass sich "Owlman" seit seiner Rückkehr merkwürdig verhält. Als Antwort schlägt im Batman ins Gesicht und befiehlt ihm, ihn gefälligst nicht so blöd anzuquatschen. Das verärgert Bowman und dieser befiehlt Dyna-Mite, Batman zu beobachten um herauszufinden, was mit "Owlman" nicht stimmt. Cyclone verhört währenddessen Red Hood. Batman versucht nun, das Sicherheitssystem des Hauptquartiers zu deaktivieren um die Helden zu retten, Dyna-Mite zeigt sich ihm jedoch und konfrontiert ihn, da er herausgefunden hat dass Batman nicht Owlman ist. Da seine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist, sprintet Batman davon um zuerst Red Hood zu retten. In der Lüftungsanlage wird er jedoch von Cyclone konfrontiert, der ihm einen mächtigen Wind entgegenwirft. Batman flieht in einen anderen Teil des Gebäudes, wo er aber von Bowman, Scarab und Dyna-Mite konfrontiert wird. Es gelingt ihm aber, sie niederzuschlagen und gibt von dort an auch seine Tarnung als Owlman auf. Als Batman befreit er Red Hood und kann auch die anderen Helden freilassen, so dass sich die Liga, als sie in voller Stärke den Zellentrakt stürmt, mit ihren alten Feinden konfrontiert sieht. Im Kampf wird die Liga schließlich überwältigt und von den Helden in die Zellen gesperrt, in denen sie zuvor selbst steckten. Lediglich Cyclone bleibt übrig und als er umstellt wird, aktiviert er die Bombe, die die Welt zerstören kann. Cyclone offenbart den Helden und seinen ehemaligen Kameraden nun, dass er alle Menschen hasst und mit der Bombe, die organisches Gewebe vernichtet, sämtliches Leben auf einer Erde auslöschen will - egal auf welcher. In diesem Moment schleudert Red Hood Cyclone jedoch eines seiner Wurfmesser in den Schädel, woraufhin dieser explodiert und Cyclone deaktiviert wird. Bevor die Bombe explodieren kann, schicken Batman und Red Hood sie aber mit dem Oszillator auf eine Parallelwelt, die nur vom Zombies bevölkert wird. Galerie Owlman.png|Owlman ScarletScarab.png|Scarlet Scarab BlueBowman.png|Blue Bowman Silver Cyclone.png|Silver Cyclone LigaBrichtAuf.png|Die Liga bricht auf Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Alternative Realität Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Inhaftiert